Maximum Ron
by isoner
Summary: A multiverse of Rons converge in search of Kim


Maximum Ron

Disclaimers: I own nothing, and have not gotten permission to use any of the included characters nor the fanfic interpretations of them that I may be using. Apologies if this gets everyone's hopes up, but it is intended as a oneshot.

Ron remembered too clearly the day everything changed for him… and that doesn't refer to when he and Kim finally started to date, although he could remember that day pretty good too. He remembered they were on their way to help out some people on Kong Island when something hit the plane. Kim jumped out with the pilot first, and Rod could remember watching Rufus's tiny panicked face getting rapidly smaller as he looked back at Ron from Kim's pocket. Kim had used her grappling gun to nab a passing helicopter, unfortunately fate chose that moment to give Ron yet another wardrobe malfunction, sending his pants to safety and leaving him behind.

That was when Ron met him… he was dead, he had to be, but instead he was suspended before this giant. It apologized for killing him, and offered to make it up by merging its own life with his. It didn't seem like a very long conversation, but it wasn't until the following morning that Row woke up on the ground near the wreckage of the plane. It was not long before Kim found him.

By the time they got to the island, it was too late. Drakken had taken a Primal Stone and killed the guardian. The monkey that Ron saw there would give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

In hindsight, the incident effected Drakken greatly as well. Kim had always been able to stop him before he was able to do anything really bad so far… the Drakken they saw after that was almost afraid of what he could do if unchecked. It didn't stop him of course. To pursue his latest plan Drakken traveled the world seeking out the other Primal Stones to complete whatever it was he wanted to do with them, and each time he found a new stone he would unleash a new monster to distract Kim and the locals from his true plans.

Kim was able to do many things, but against giant monsters, she wasn't that effective. That was when Ron would find some pretense to disappear and Ultraman would take center stage to defeat the monster.

The problem now was that it was Kim who had disappeared, and neither he nor Wade had the slightest idea what had happened or who took her. After several hours of researching the same areas for clues, and making sure that Drakken and Senior Senior Senior couldn't have been responsible, Rufus started dragging out his Beta Capsule.

"Aw, Rufus, there's no monsters about… what good could that do?"

The naked mole rat chattered about aggressively, too fast for Ron to even guess at what he was trying to tell him.

"Ok, Ok. Ill try it. Nothing else has helped."

Ron stepped outside his house, and took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, and activated the Capsule. Instead of Ron Stoppable, Ultraman stood in the yard.

Being linked to Ron, Ultraman already knew the situation, and had the boy learned to listen to his joined soul, he would have done this a long time ago. The warrior from space stood and felt the harmonics of the universe, and detected a disturbance near the Possible family home.

A quick flight later, and Ultraman stood in the yard in front of the Possible home. Right there, the fabric of this dimension had been torn asunder and then resealed.

Ultraman pulled back and began gathering the energy necessary to rip open the fabric of the universe again to follow Kim and her kidnappers through to wherever dimension they had taken her. He needn't have bothered.

It wasn't the same type of tear that had taken Kim, but a wormhole that opened and deposited Kim Possible on the ground in front of him.

Inside him, Ron was overjoyed to see Kim again, but to Ultraman she felt wrong. She wasn't the Kim that belonged in this dimension. The delight of seeing her was plain in Ultraman's body language despite the internal conflict.

Kim Possible picked herself up and looked around her, and up at the giant in front of her. "Im too late again," she said. "I may look like her, but Im not your Kim."

Ultraman gave the girl a nod.

"Someone has been traveling from parallel world to parallel world, kidnapping me from each of them. Ive been looking for them, because I think the same person took my Ron Stoppable." Kim was proud of herself for summing up the situation so briefly. She didn't have to go into the details of her website being hacked and naked photos of her being posted up on it, photos that she did not pose for, but were also not edited. She was loosing track of the number of universes she had visited while trying to track down the assailant.

"If you want to come and help, the portal will open again shortly. I would open it again sooner, but I mustn't reset the timer."

It wanst long before the portal opened again, the wormhole transported them both to another world.

They came out in a warehouse filled with people; Kim began making the introductions. "Allow me to introduce the Masked Ferret, that is Batman, and next to him is Batman of the future."

"Think of me as Batman Beyond."

"That guy is a recently regenerated Time Lord; the tall robot is a Transformer Autobot; the guy in the tux is Tuxedo Mask; that is the leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team…"

The light on Ultraman's chest began to flash red; not that the near endless introductions bored him, but they were taking too long, and Ultraman was staying in the Earth's polluted atmosphere too long. He considered the options, but since he really could not speak to excuse himself to use the restroom, he had little choice but to revert to his human form.

Ultraman glowed brightly, then in his place stood Ron Stoppable.

"RON!!!" Kim exclaimed.

"What?" Kim heard answered in chorus, as she realized every head in the room was now turned towards her in response.

The sudden silence was soon replaced by an evil laugh.

"Kimberly Ann… it is so obvious you didn't get the brains in your family," a new menacing voice of Zorpox said. "Its times like these that I just kill my self!"


End file.
